the love of the night
by swiftthedragon1
Summary: there is a man with strange powers living on earth who is somehow cast into a new world. he finds love in the most unlikely of places. and now he must finish his mission to destroy the institute to protect her. OC x Princess luna
1. chapter 1

"Twilight, do you really have to do this?"

"Yes Spike, if I want to get to my full potential, I have to learn all of the spells." Twilight said.

Twilight was a purple pony, her mane was dark purple and two different shades of pink. She had a picture of a reddish purple star on her flank that showed her special talent, magic. Coincidentally, she was an alicorn.

She looked over to her number one assistant, Spike. He was a small light purple dragon with green spikes that went from his head and gradually got smaller to the end of his tail. His height was to the bottom of Twilight's neck.

"I just don't think that a summoning spell is very wise." Spike said. "Especially considering that you have no idea what it is you're summoning."

Twilight smiled. "Well, we've already got everything set up to do it, it would be a shame if we backed out now."

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong, it's your fault." Spike said.

"Deal." Twilight giggled. She took a second to compose herself and turned back to the setup. She got the book that she saw the spell in and cleared her throat. Then as her horn lit up, she started to recite the incantation.

"In your world so far from mine, come to me at this time." Twilight said.

Then the sky became covered with dark clouds as it started to rain. A hole formed as the clouds started to spin over the middle of ponyville.

Twilight saw this and quickly wrote a letter to Princess Celestia, and sent it as she ran out the door and to the hole in the clouds. After a few seconds, she got to her destination, and saw her friends.

"What in tarnation is goin on?" Yelled Applejack over all the noise.

"I did a summon spell," twilight yelled, "I'm sure I did it right."


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapters and how campy they are. They should pick up in quality as you read, but for now this is stuff I wrote four years ago. So without further delay, enjoy this terribly made chapter:)**

The days for the princesses were normally dull, but today was probably one of the most boring days they ever spent together. It was full of the snobby nobles and their complaints. And the stallions, granted there were only two so far, that tried to court Luna were even worse, though she said no to Them. She felt that if there was someone who was meant to be with her, she would know just by looking in their eyes.

Celestia had just shooed off another noble that was complaining about the water fountain at the park. Apparently it wasn't fresh.

"I wish something even a little exciting would happen." Luna said.

"I agree. This is like torture." Celestia said.

Just then a letter magically appeared in front of Celestia's face. She smiled. "I assume another report on Twilight's friendship studies." She said, opening the letter with her magic.

Soon she dropped the letter and looked at Luna, an urgent look plastered on her features.

"Looks like you got your wish Lulu, Twilight opened a portal."


	3. chapter 3: the man arrives

**A/N: Here we go with the long chapters. everything except for human characters belong to** **their creators.**

Dammit, why does it have to rain?' Kevin thought, he shook his head and turned back to the matter at hand. He was in the middle of a life or death fight.

The Institute grunts had found him again; it was a small group, but he learned to never underestimate his enemy. He managed to dispatch five of them already, and there were still a few more.

Kevin had already put his mask on. Whenever he put it on it created a black hooded trench coat with dark red accents, and gave him black pants, black gloves, and black shoes.

The mask itself was black and had two thick red vertical stripes on it, one per eye. It also had sharp tooth etchings where the mouth was, curved into a sadistic grin.

"Which one of you is next?" Kevin said.

Then all of the grunts charged him. He braced as he flicked his wrists to make his hidden blades slide out. He stabbed two in the neck and killed them.

As the others jumped on him, he felt an odd sensation, one he knew. He was falling, but how? Why? He was standing on solid concrete a few seconds ago.

Right then he landed on his back in, mud? He shook his head. 'I have more important things to worry about right now.' He thought.

He looked up and saw the grunts getting up.

Ignoring the pain, Kevin slowly got to his feet. After he got his bearings, he pulled out a five inch long black Bowie knife in his left hand upside down, and an eight inch Bowie knife in his right hand with the blade pointed up. He charged the grunts and plunged both knives into the heart of the one closest to him.

He pulled them out and turned his attention to the other five. He put one knife away and tried to throw a fireball at one, but it never made it past his hand because of the monsoon that was going on. He reached for his throwing knives and threw two at a different one. They met their target as he fell to the ground.

Kevin saw one about to strike him from his peripheral, he swung the knife in his hand at the grunt's head, made contact, and pulled it out quickly.

'Three left.' Kevin thought. He pulled out a few more throwing knives and threw them at two, killing them.

'One.'

"Stop!" Yelled a feminine voice.

'Wait, what?' Kevin thought.

He peeled his full attention away from the last grunt and finally noticed the crowd of, ponies?

There were ponies almost everywhere, and there were colors he had never thought could be on an animal. The one that had shouted spoke again.

"Why are you killing those poor creatures?" It, err she was a pale yellow pony with a pale pink mane and three butterflies on her flank. And did she have...wings?

"What?" Kevin asked.

"I said, why are you killing those poor creatures?" The pony repeated.

Kevin just stared her down.

"I believe I have the right to defend myself." Kevin said, he put as much seriousness in his tone as he could.

The pony backed away and Kevin turned around to see the grunt about to jump him. He smirked and punched the grunt as the rain started to slow. Kevin then jumped up and landed with his knees on the grunt's shoulders and its head between his knees. He jerked his legs to the right, hard, snapping the mans neck. Then he backflipped off and landed on his feet as the rain finally stopped.

"What are you?" Asked another female voice.

Kevin looked towards the voice and his jaw almost dropped. He saw a white pony, nearly twice as tall as all of the others. She had a pink, blue, and green mane that blew slowly in a non-existent wind. She had a picture of the sun on her flank. She wore a golden crown and what looked like golden shoes. She also had a golden necklace. She had a horn as well as wings.

'Aren't they supposed to have one or the other?' Kevin thought.

"I will ask again, what are you? I've never seen a creature like you before." She repeated. She had a soothing voice, kinda like a mother speaking to her child, Kevin almost trusted her, almost.

"That's for me to know and you not to Sweet cheeks." Kevin replied.

The look on her face: priceless.

Kevin smiled behind his mask and turned to leave.

"Stop right there." Said another pony.

Now Kevin's jaw dropped, this one was actually quite, beautiful.

'Wait, what am I thinking? It's a pony.'

She was dark blue and had a picture of a crescent moon on her flank. Her mane also blew in a non-existent wind, but resembled the night sky. She had on the same type of getup as the white one, but it was a light shade of blue. She was a little shorter than the other. And she also had a horn and wings.

"And why should I listen to you?" Kevin asked.

The pony looked shocked at his question. She put on a confident facade and looked him right in the eyes.

"Because, me and my sister are the rulers of this place, and you will listen to us." She said.

"Sorry, no can do." Kevin replied.

The pony dropped her facade and looked shocked again. 'Obviously not very used to being defied.' Kevin thought.

"If you don't come with us willingly, we'll be forced to take you in as a prisoner." The white pony said.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, but I'm not too keen on getting experimented on, again. So I'm gonna be leaving now." Kevin said.

The princess of the day blushed and got angry, she was definitely not used to being mocked like that.

"You leave me no choice then, guards!" She said.

Kevin looked and saw quite a few guards charging him. He didn't want to fight these things so he sheathed his weapons and turned to the buildings as he started running.

Kevin two stepped up the wall of one of the small buildings and parkoured across them. He looked behind him and saw a few guards flying after him, bewildered looks evident within their features. He turned back to the gap in front of him and sped up to clear it.

Kevin jumped and landed on the next building, only to come face-to-face with the dark blue princess.

"Ahh!" Kevin yelled as he slipped and fell on his back. He looked up to see her right over him.

"Take off your mask." She said.

"What? No." Kevin said.

He tried to get up, but she was holding him down with her magic. He struggled against it but his body wouldn't budge. He stopped and sighed.

"If I take my mask off, will you let me go?" He asked.

She nodded her head and narrowed her eyes at him as she allowed him to move his arms. He sighed again as he moved his hands to his face and gripped the mask.

As he removed it, his coat turned to flames and bolts of electricity as the mask sucked it all in, until finally releasing from his face.

He was wearing dark blue jeans, a red shirt that hugged his muscles, and a pair of black and red tennis shoes. He had dark brown hair that was spiked up, and his skin had a light tan. He also had a tattoo of a chinese dragon that coiled around his right arm. He had a five-o-clock shadow as well.

He moved the mask away from his face and looked up at the princess.

When she saw his dark red eyes, she could tell he was the one she had always been waiting for. Her magic fell off him and she backed away.

Kevin smiled and started to get up, but he felt a sharp pain on his head and fell back, out cold.

"Good job getting him to take his mask off Lulu." Celestia said, dropping a frying pan from her magical grasp.

Luna looked up at her sister with a longing in her eyes.

"Tia, he's the one." Luna said.

Celestia's eyes grew wide. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, let's get him back to the palace." Celestia said.

"Yes, let's." Luna said.

 **A/N: Kevin is nowhere near his full strength. but just what is he truly capable of? Continue reading to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: A friendship begins

**A/N: Here we go again with another chapter I wrote three years ago. Please enjoy :)**

Kevin slowly opened his eyes and brought his hands up to rub the blurriness in them. When he could see clearly, he looked around the room. It looked a lot like a hospital. But he was just dreaming... right? He knew he couldn't be back on earth when he saw the equipment. They didn't have machines or anything that he knew.

Then he smelled it, that horrible antiseptic smell. He put his hand over his nose.

He hated that smell, it reminded him of when he got experimented on.

He quickly looked at the door when he heard voices on the other side.

"What do you mean I can't see him? I brought him here on my back."

Kevin recognized that voice, it was the dark pony from before. But why would she want to see him?

"Yes, I know princess, but you should not strain him, he needs rest."

'Who is that?' Kevin thought. He stepped off the bed slowly so he wouldn't make any noise.

He slowly made his way to the door so he could hear better. The other voice was definitely male.

"I just want to see him." The princess said.

"Fine, you can see him when he wakes up, I still need to run a few...tests." The male said.

'More experiments I would assume.' Kevin thought.

He looked around the room one more time and saw a window. He silently walked over to it and looked out.

The window viewed the wall of another building. He looked down and saw an alleyway.

He smiled, "Perfect."

He reached down to his hip and the mask appeared as he curled his fingers around it. He raised the mask to his face and put it on. Then he opened the window and stepped out onto a conveniently placed ledge. He closed the window back and dropped a few feet to the ground.

He walked to the edge of the alley and looked out. "Woah."

To be ponies, this was actually quite...elegant. The buildings were nice and the ponies looked rich, and snobby.

'Hmm, almost just like on earth.' He thought.

He looked at the entrance to the hospital and saw the princess walk out.

'Hmm, maybe I should tail her, see what kind of rulers I'm dealing with.' Kevin thought. He looked at the building beside the hospital and saw a few ledges that would allow him to climb up onto the roof. He smiled and scaled the building fairly quickly.

Kevin moved to the edge of the rooftop to see where the princess would go. She looked around and turned right.

Luna still couldn't believe that after all these years, she finally found the one she was destined to be with. She smiled and giggled a bit at the thought of him.

'Calm down Luna, you still need to maintain your reputation as a princess.' She thought. But that was not so easily done, she practically bounced her way back to the castle.

When she finally got back in, she made her way to the throne room. She got to the large double doors and opened them with her magic. And what she saw behind these doors, almost scared her.

There were nobles everywhere, and they were all yelling complaints at Celestia.

"Why is there some kind of monster in the hospital?"

"Please get rid of it, I don't like how it looks."

"That thing had better be out of this city soon."

Luna saw Celestia actually get angry.

"Quiet! The human will live here, and you will respect him, or else! Don't make me angry."

Some nobles bowed their heads. The others turned their noses up and left with a huff.

Luna walked over to her sister. "Are you ok Tia?"

"Yes, they just get on my nerves." Celestia said.

Luna smiled. Neither of them liked the nobles.

"How is he doing?" Celestia asked.

"The doctor said I could see him in an hour or two, said they needed to run more tests." Luna replied.

"That's good." Celestia said.

"I know, I can't wait till I get to actually meet him." Luna said, smiling.

'Does she? No. She couldn't. Right?'

Kevin was in a dark corner watching everything take place.

'So, it seems that we've got some sort of limited monarchy. Especially based on whoever those others were.' He thought.

He took his mask off and climbed out of the open window he entered in and started to walk around the castle looking building.

'This place is pretty nice, to have been built by ponies.' Kevin thought.

He walked around and got to what looked like a garden. He walked around and sat down on a bench.

'It's actually pretty peaceful.' He thought. Before he knew it, his eyes started to close.

"Ahh!"

Kevin's eyes opened in an instant and he jumped off the bench. He looked in the direction he heard the voice from.

'Is that, a noble or something?' Kevin thought.

The female unicorn was dressed in what looked to be expensive attire.

She was light blue and had an indigo mane that had a single curl at each end.

"What kind of a monster are you!?" The pony yelled.

Kevin tilted his head to the side. "Monster? Who, me?" He said.

"Y-yes you, there's nopony else out here." The pony said.

Kevin crossed his arms and gave the pony his most intimidating look.

"Boo!"

He smirked when she ran off with her tail between her legs.

"Works every time."

"What does?"

Kevin whipped around to see who was speaking, and he saw the dark blue pony.

"Please don't sneak up behind me." Kevin said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" She asked.

"I hate hospitals." He replied.

"How did you find the palace?"

"I followed you."

"Why?"

"Because it seemed the only logical course of action." Kevin said.

He looked up at her and smiled. And she smiled back.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Great."

Then they were quiet for a few moments.

"What's your name?" Kevin asked.

"Luna, what's your name?" Luna asked.

"Kevin." He said. "Would you uh, would you like to be friends?"

Luna's eyes lit up. "Of course! I mean, yes, I would like that."

Kevin smiled. "Great, because I would definitely love it if you didn't put me in prison."

Luna rolled her eyes and smiled.

"How would you like a tour of the palace?" Luna asked.

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot."

Kevin replied.

The princess smiled and made her way to the palace, motioning with her wing for Kevin to follow. He looked back to where the other pony ran, then he walked after her.

They walked inside and luna started to tell him about the palace. Why it was built, how long it took, what it was used for. And later showed him his room, across the hall from hers.

And every time the two locked eyes, they couldn't help but stare a little while.

'Why am I acting like this. She's a pony!'

But Kevin didn't really care. All he saw was who would soon be his best friend.

 **A/N: Well now, looks like things have taken a turn for the better for our titular hero. What will happen next? Keep reading to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship

**A/N: Last time we saw that Kevin moved into the castle and became friends with the night princess, what'll happen this time?**

It's now been almost three weeks since Kevin was teleported here. He's had more fun here than he ever had on earth. He especially liked to participate in the prank wars Celestia and Luna have.

One time he and Luna replaced Celestia's shampoo with neon green dye; it was on her for a week!

Luna hardly ever did anything without Kevin, and whenever they ran into a noble she had to keep him calm, lest he did something he'd regret.

Celestia had requested that no more males try to woo Luna. And that made the nobles angrier, for they knew that the night princess fancied Kevin, and they didn't like him to begin with.

The guards at the palace respected him because of how well he could fight. They even tried to get him to join the guard, but he refused, he wanted to find a few assassination contracts, as was his trade.

But even though he tried as hard as he could, he couldn't find anypony that wanted somepony else dead.

"Ugh, I need to do something." Kevin said, sitting on his bed.

"I still haven't told anypony about him. Or my powers." He said to himself.

It had taken him a few days and a few slaps to the head to get used to the 'Equis' as the ponies called it.

'I think I'll tell Luna about my powers, but I'm definitely not telling anyone about...that.' He thought to himself.

He heard a knock on his door and got off of his bed to see who it was.

He slowly opened the door to see a dark alicorn with a huge grin on her face, causing him to smile as well.

"Woah, a princess comes knocking at MY door? How shocking." Kevin said.

She just rolled her eyes and looked at him with her oh so adorable smile.

He flashed a small grin which only made her smile even bigger. "Can I ask you something?" He said.

"Of course. What do you need?" She said.

"Well, I guess it would make more sense if I um, showed you." Kevin said.

"Oh, ok." She said, sitting down.

"Oh, no, not here, it's kind of, something that'll break stuff." He said.

"Ah ,well, we can go out to the guard's training grounds." She said, standing up and turning to lead Kevin.

He smiled as he went to follow her. He wasn't worried that she would think he was a freak, he was just worried that one of the guards would see and tell other ponies. Then he would almost definitely get kicked out by the nobles, at least he had the princesses protecting him.

"And here we are." Luna said.

"Yeah, I know, it's not like we're on another tour." Kevin said, sticking his tongue out so Luna knew he was only joking.

She just rolled her eyes and sat down.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" Luna asked.

"Just watch this." Kevin said.

Kevin walked out a few steps and sighed. He opened his hand and started to focus his energy into it. Soon it started to sizzle with electricity and fire. He put his hand towards the wall and shot a ball of the energy at the wall, making a pretty large hole after it made contact.

"Whoa!" Luna said.

"Pretty cool, right?" Kevin asked her.

"What else can you do?" Luna asked.

"Well, I have wings, but I have to be wearing my mask to have them." He said.

"Whoa." She said.

"Yeah, I know right?" Kevin said.

"I wanna see!" She said.

"Oh alright." He said, pulling out his mask.

He put it on and flames and bolts of electricity shot around him and formed his assassin outfit. "You ready?" Kevin asked.

"Yep." Luna replied.

Kevin closed his eyes and concentrated as flames and electric sparks shot out of his back. They swirled around to form black wings with dark red feathers in random places and whitish-blue tips on the feathers around the edges.

"Wow!" Luna said. "They're like, so cool looking."

"Yeah, I know." Kevin said.

"And they're huge!" Luna said, surprised.

"Yep, I have a thirteen foot wingspan." He said. He let the wings disappear and took his mask off and put it back on his hip, where it disappeared.

"You continue to amaze me Kevin." Luna said.

"Aww, thanks." He said.

Luna smiled and blushed a little. She had been subtly dropping hints that she liked him, but he still hadn't really noticed, yet. "So, what do you wanna do now?" Luna asked.

"I could go for some coffee right about now." Kevin said.

"Alright then, let's go to the coffee shop." Luna said.

"Cool."

When they got there Luna got an iced mocha and Kevin got a cappuccino. They sat at a table by the window and silently drank their coffee, the both of them stealing glances at each other.

They eventually caught each other and both looked away, blushing.

"Umm, how's your coffee?" Kevin asked.

"It's good, like always." Luna replied.

"Cool." Kevin said.

After they were finished, they threw their cups away and walked outside.

"So, what should we do now?" Kevin asked.

"You wanna go for a walk in the park?" Luna said.

"Yeah sure." Kevin said.

 **A/N: It seems like those two are getting along. And we got a very small glimpse into Kevin's** **true power. When** **will we find out what happened to cause this? Find out next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: The past is haunting

**A/N: Last time we saw our two love birds go out on a friendly date, in this chapter we'll see the rest. Enjoy:)** **All non-human characters belong to Hasbro.**

The park was beautiful as they walked on the path. The flowers were in full bloom and the light breeze made the leaves in the trees sing along with the chirping birds. The clouds that floated past made random shapes, and little foals playing in the grass made quite the picturesque scene.

All of this only added to how handsome Luna saw the man that she had fallen head over hooves in love with.

'If only I knew if he feels the same about me.' Luna thought to herself.

As they walked side by side, Kevin felt the safest he had ever felt in a long time. Ever since he found the mask, nothing but death and sorrow came for him. But, now that he is finally able to relax, the tension of all of the running, all of the fighting, the killing, the intense training he put himself through just to master his powers, all of the emotions he had to bottle up, came rushing on him like a waterfall. He had to stop and take deep breaths to keep himself from crying.

Luna stopped as well when she didn't feel his presence beside her. She turned and saw how hard he was struggling to hold back his tears. She grew very worried for she had never seen him upset.

"Are you ok?" She asked, putting a wing on his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked her.

"Of course you can, I'll teleport us to my room." She said.

In a few seconds the pair teleported into Luna's room. They sat down on her bed, and that was when Kevin finally let loose the gate holding back his tears. He leaned against Luna, holding her and sobbing into her shoulder. She nervously wrapped her front hooves and her wings around him.

Kevin didn't know why he couldn't stop crying. He just hoped that opening up to Luna like this wouldn't make her think less of him. He had actually been developing a bit of a crush on her. He knew she would want an explanation as to why he just randomly broke down out of nowhere, so he would probably have to tell her everything.

Eventually he stopped crying and just stayed where he was in Luna's embrace, not wanting to have to face her after all the crying.

He took a deep breath and sat up, looking at Luna's eyes, which were red. She had started crying herself seeing her beloved break down in front of her. She wiped her tears away and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kevin said.

"Why are you sorry?" Luna asked.

"You don't think less of me or anything?"

"Of course not. I could never think less of you." She answered.

"I guess I do owe you an explanation for all of that though." He said.

"If you don't wanna talk about it you don't have to." She said.

"No, I think you should know." He said.

"Okay then." Luna said, laying down.

Kevin began to explain everything that had happened to him. Finding the mask in the woods, and how it attached itself to his face, and made him pass out from the surge of power, putting him in a coma for two years, and in the dream him training with his new powers.

Waking up to find out that he had been getting experimented on, and finding out that the training in his dream actually affected his real body. Running away from where they had him, and having to fight and kill things at twelve years old.

And the running from the people who had him for a year while training himself whenever he could. Eventually finding out that the mask personified all of his negative desires, his hatred, his anger, and thus creating a demon within himself that became the sword Deathcalibur, he also explained that whenever he gets extremely angry, the demon takes over his body, transforming him into a hideous and terrifying creature that kills nearly everything in sight.

How he trained constantly while on the run, sometimes finally getting caught and having to fight and kill the men that the company trying to get him back would send out to track him down and take him back.

And how he had to take odd assassination contracts to scrape up enough money to feed himself, and buy the equipment he needed. Luna knew that he was twenty, so she could already tell how long he had to run, and all by himself, there was no wonder why he broke down like he did.

"Wow." Was all Luna could say after he finished.

"So, now that you know everything, you don't think less of me do you?" He asked her.

"Of course not." She said. "Why would I think less of you for showing emotion?"

"I don't know, you're the first true friend I've had in so many years, and I don't want you to walk out on me." He answered.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll always be here for you." She said.

Kevin smiled and Luna smiled back.

To Luna's surprise, Kevin wrapped his arms around her in a friendly embrace. She was somewhat surprised, but hugged him back, enjoying every second.

 **A/N: Well it seems we've gotten a bit of insight into his past. Don't worry though, I'll be doing an origin story for Kevin after finishing this one. What'll happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7: powers revealed

**A/N:Last time we got a bit of insight into Kevin's past. but what will happen this time?** **All non-human characters belong to Hasbro** **I've got a decently longish chapter for you guys this time, with a bit of obligatory lime mixed in, hope you like it:)**

Soon after Kevin and Luna were in Kevin's room playing chess.

"And I believe that's checkmate." Kevin said smugly, moving his rook into position.

"Aww man, how do you keep beating me? I always beat my sister." Luna said.

"Pity, I thought she'd be a better challenge." Kevin said, a big grin on his face.

"Oh yeah?" She said, jumping over the small table and on top of him, beginning to tickle his sides.

"Hah, cut it out!" Kevin yelled through his laughter.

"Make me." Luna said.

Suddenly a guard burst through the door, looking very urgent.

"Kevin sir, those bad humans are here in canterlot."

"What? Really?" Kevin asked, standing up after Luna got off of him.

"Yes sir, and princess Celestia requested the both of you just outside the courtyard." The guard said.

"Ok, thank you." Kevin said before turning to Luna. "Come on, we need to hurry."

They both ran out and towards the courtyard. On the way, Kevin pulled out his mask and put it on.

Once they got there, they saw Celestia standing in the middle of the courtyard looking slightly worried.

Once they got up to her, she began speaking to Kevin. "I know that you were able to handle them on your own before, but the sheer number of them is.."

"It won't matter, I could take on an entire army of them by myself. Besides, there can't be that many." Kevin said.

They all three walked up to the ramparts of the castle and looked out.

Celestia wasn't kidding when she said there were a lot of them, but it was nothing his Deathcalibur couldn't handle.

"There's only fifty or so, I'll leave one alive so I can interrogate him." Kevin said.

"Ok then, I'll leave you too it." Celestia said.

"Be careful." Luna said.

"Don't worry." Kevin said, jumping up onto the ledge. "Just enjoy the show." He said, reaching with his right hand over his right shoulder, Deathcalibur appearing as he grabs and unsheathes it.

Deathcalibur actually had four separate forms, each form infinitely more powerful than the last. The first being a black handled katana with the blade pushed forward a small bit, making the power of the swords weight work like an axe. In this state the entire blade was a slightly dull silver, but was still very well taken care of.

"Time to take out the trash." Kevin whispered to himself before jumping off, his wings appearing and taking off towards the group of institute soldiers.

"I didn't know he could fly." Celestia said.

"I just found out this morning, but I've never seen that sword before."

"How about we go watch?" Celestia asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Luna replied.

'Looks like I finally got what I wanted, something to kill.' Kevin thought. 'Better make this quick, I was having fun before they decided to show up, just gotta remember to leave one alive.'

The grunts soon were able to spot him and began to aim their guns at him. Right as one was about to pull the trigger and fire the first round, Kevin began to catch fire, and was quickly engulfed. He then dispersed his wings and spun his body, aiming directly for the largest cluster of grunts in Canterlot Square.

Once Kevin touched the ground, he dispersed the fire in a shockwave around him, catching at least ten men on fire, and the fire doing its own slow, painful killing, the screams from the men not phasing him one bit, in fact, Kevin was already planning his next few kills before actually using his Deathcalibur.

He saw one beginning to raise his gun, so Kevin quickly pulled one of his silenced five sevens from his side holster that appeared when he reached for it. He then pointed the gun at the soldier's head, and pulled the trigger, the man's brains splattering onto the three behind him.

Kevin put his gun away and held up Deathcalibur, charging it with lightning. Once the grunts stopped freaking out about the brains, they all raised their ak-47s at Kevin.

Then Kevin brought his sword back and swung in a horizontal arc, releasing the lightning In a wave, cutting through everything in its path before fading out after passing through the rest of the soldiers, killing all but the obvious leader of the squad.

The town square was nearly completely drenched in blood and innards. Kevin drew up some "cleaning fire" as he called it to burn away all of the gore within seconds. After that was complete Kevin made Deathcalibur's sheath appear in his left hand. He cleaned then sheathed his sword before replacing it on his back where it disappeared after his hand left it.

He then began to make his way to the blubbering captain, who was so scared of Kevin he dropped his weapon and was now cowering in fear. Once Kevin got to him he punched the guy in the face, knocking him out.

Kevin picked up the man and put him over his shoulder to carry him to the castle to interrogate him about the institute.

When he turned around he saw both princesses who looked like they were a little afraid of him, though, Celestia much more frightened than Luna.

"So, I'm guessing by the looks on your faces you saw all that huh?" Kevin said.

They both just shook their heads yes. Kevin sighed.

"Well, if you want me to leave I will." Kevin said.

"No no." Luna said. "We want you to stay, we've just never seen anything so, gory."

"Well until they stop coming I'm gonna have to keep doing this, I just hope they didn't hurt anyone." Kevin said.

"They didn't, from what we can tell. I'll have my guards do a headcount to make sure everypony's alright." Celestia said, calming down some.

"Good, now I need to interrogate this guy, so I'm gonna need to get him to a small, empty room with one chair and lots of rope." Kevin said.

"I can get that arranged quickly, just follow me." Luna said, turning towards the castle.

She knew Kevin wouldn't be the type to enjoy killing, she knew he only did what he had to do to keep them from hurting innocent ponies; she was just shocked that he could be so powerful. Possibly more powerful than she and her sister. And that kind of scared her, but it didn't sway her love, it only made her aware of his other side. A serious killer, doing what was necessary. He wasn't just a handsome, silly, fun-loving man, but actually something much more mature.

It broke her heart that he never really had anyone to love him after being taken from his family. She decided that it would very soon be time to tell him, she just had to wait for the right moment.

"Come on buddy, wake up." Kevin said, lightly slapping the man's face.

He had gotten the captain in a small room with no windows and a single light. Luna was able to find a metal chair and tied the captain up with her magic. Kevin had told her to leave and try to keep everyone out of earshot of the room he was in. But Luna didn't listen, and neither did Celestia, because they were both standing close to the door so they could listen.

The captain slowly came to and saw Kevin, immediately beginning to struggle against the rope.

The man was in his early thirties, with black, buzz cut hair. He was white and wearing military grade clothes.

"What's your name?" Kevin asked.

"I'm captain Charles Monroe, part of the division to capture you."

"I already know why you're here, what I want to know is how." Kevin said.

"Why should I tell you anything?"

Charles said.

"Because I've got all day, and that means every time you got nothing to say..." Kevin trailed off, grabbing the arms of the chair. He then sent a surge of electricity through the chair, shocking Charles as he let out a loud and pained yell.

"...That shock will get much worse." Kevin said. "Now, how did you and your men get here?"

"I'm not saying jack shit." Charles said.

"Have it your way then." Kevin said, grabbing the chair again.

This time the last shock seemed to pale in comparison to this one. And it seemed to last forever, even though it was only for a few seconds.

This went on a few more times, the shocks getting worse and worse.

"Will you tell me now?" Kevin asked. Charles didn't say anything.

"Alright then." Kevin said, reaching for the chair again.

"No! Wait!" Charles yelled, Kevin stopping and pulling his hands back.

"The scientists were able to recreate the portal or whatever with some kind of device, and that's what they used to send us here." Charles said.

"Where is the device now?" Kevin asked.

"Last I heard it was in the main building in Nevada." Charles said.

"Is it completely finished?"

"No, I think this one was just a test run, but they sent us in to try to capture you anyway. I think the next time they're able to make another portal won't be but for another few months or so. And that's all I know, I swear man."

"I believe you… but it won't save you." Kevin said, he then stabbed him in the throat with his hidden blade, killing him. He then used his cleansing fire to completely burn the body, clothes, and rope away.

'Now that that's taken care of, I need to get this information to Celestia and Luna.' Kevin thought.

He turned around and opened the door, seeing both Luna and Celestia standing there.

"You two have got to stop spying on me." Kevin said.

"What did you do to him?" Celestia asked.

"I tortured him for information. And when he had nothing else, I killed him." Kevin said.

"We heard everything." Luna said.

"Good, now I don't have to repeat everything."

"What will we do about this?" Celestia asked.

"We need to figure out a way to get me back to my world so I can destroy the institution once and for all." Kevin said.

"What about after that?" Luna asked.

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there." Kevin said. "But for right now, I'm really tired, so I'm gonna go to bed." He walked off towards his room, Luna watching him turn the corner before turning to Celestia.

"What will we do sister?" She asked.

"I say we do what he wishes, I will try to find a spell to transport him back, and then teach you a spell to get both of you back." Celestia said.

"What do you mean both of us?" Luna asked.

"You do want to go with him right?"

"Well, yes."

"Then I will also find a spell to allow you to become humanoid on command, and commission Twilight's friend Rarity to make clothes for your humanoid form. But until then, go about general business, make sure the ponies think that it has been already taken care of. I'll send for you when I find the spells." Celestia said.

"Ok then." Luna said, turning to go after Kevin.

Once Kevin got to his room, he decided to take a quick shower. So he closed the door and grabbed a pair of grey sweat pants and boxer briefs.

He had asked Rarity to make some clothes for him a few weeks ago, and she had gotten fairly good at making clothes for him.

Kevin then went into the bathroom coming off of his room and turned the shower on, got undressed, and stepped in.

Luna was somewhat excited about the idea of being humanoid, she hoped she would look appealing to Kevin in that form, seeing as how she would be in that form with him for a while.

Once she got to Kevin's room, she knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. She then opened the door to see Kevin stepping out of the bathroom in sweat pants, and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Even though Luna spends most of every day with Kevin, she had never seen him without a shirt, and she thought he was very sexy.

He had a six pack abs, decent sized pecs, and on his left chest, he had a tribal wolf tattoo. He also had three long scars across his chest, just missing his tattoo, that looked like a claw mark.

"Oh, hey Luna, what's up?" Kevin asked.

Luna shook her head to clear her dirty thoughts.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." She said.

"Ok, well come sit on the bed." He said, walking towards the bed.

They both sat down facing each other.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I, umm, I wanted to tell you that I really like you." She said.

"Y..you do?" Kevin said.

"Yes, I do."

Kevin didn't know what to think, he liked her too, but this was so sudden. He never thought she would come right out and say it.

"Well, I like you too." Kevin said, smiling.

Luna's eyes lit up as she smiled and hugged Kevin, and him hugging her back.

"So I guess this makes us a couple huh?" Kevin asked.

"If you really want to be." Luna said.

Just then Kevin got the sudden urge to kiss Luna. So he gently grabbed her muzzle and pulled her to him, kissing her on the lips.

Luna was shocked at first, but then melted into the kiss. She realized that while he never had any friends, or a relationship, he was a very good kisser.

Kevin then laid back, with Luna getting on top of him, both still locked in the kiss.

Soon Kevin's hands began to slowly move towards Luna's butt, and he began to squeeze it, causing Luna to moan in their kiss. Kevin then started to massage her cutie mark, mostly because he wanted to see if it was fur or not, and making Luna break their kiss and moan quite louder.

Kevin then began to squeeze her butt and play with her cutie mark, causing Luna to moan and shudder in pleasure.

Luna couldn't believe this was happening, she was surprised at the kiss, but now it seemed like they might go much farther than she intended for the moment. But it felt so good...

No, she needed to stop it now, before they go too far without him knowing the consequences.

"Kevin, stop." Luna moaned. Kevin immediately stopped, looking worried.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked.

"We shouldn't keep going unless I tell you what will happen." She said.

"What do you mean? What'll happen?" He asked.

"If you mate with me, it will place a mark on your soul, forever linking us, meaning you will age like me and my sister. You will grow to about 25 years old and then your body will stop aging. You will live forever unless you are killed by someone or something." She explained.

Kevin sat for a minute, thinking about what Luna just said.

"Well, as long as I get to be with you, I'm ready to take that step whenever you are." He said.

Luna smiled. "That can wait for another time, perhaps after we have been together for a while, I mean, we did just decide to be a couple." She said.

Kevin nodded. "Can we still cuddle?" He asked.

Luna smiled wider as she got under the covers with Kevin and they both embraced each other.

"Wait, what time is it?" Luna asked.

Kevin looked over at his clock. "It's almost nine, why?"

"I have to raise the moon." Luna said.

"Wait, what?" Kevin asked.

"I said I have to raise the moon, and the stars."

"No, there is no possible way that you can move a giant rock in space and billions of even bigger stars." Kevin said.

"Yeah I can, just watch." Luna said, getting out of bed and walking to the window and opening it.

Luna then closed her eyes as her horn began to glow. For a second, nothing happened, then the moon and all the stars began to move into place as it then became night.

She turned to see a very surprised look on Kevin's face.

"What's wrong? Don't you have some pony to raise the sun and moon on your world?" Luna asked.

"No! There's no way anyone could possibly do that, do you not know how big the moon is? Not to mention the sun?" He said.

"I guess, but it doesn't make sense, how does it change from night to day?" She asked.

"The earth spins, when the part that you're on is facing the sun, it's day, when it faces away from the sun, it's night." Kevin explained.

"That's weird." Luna said as Kevin facepalmed.

"Just wait till we get to earth and you see how far humans have come without magic." Kevin said.

"Humans can't use magic? Then how can you shoot fire and lightning?" Luna asked.

"I'm the only human that can, that's why those people want me so bad, what they can't seem to figure out is that the mask gave me the powers." Kevin said, laying back.

Luna sighed and got back into his bed, cuddling up to Kevin.

"To be honest I'm kinda excited about going back, I haven't eaten meat in weeks." Kevin said.

Luna remembered how she would be in a human form for that whole "trip" of theirs, he'll probably want her to try meat. Just the thought of eating an animal made her shudder.

And as she noticed that he had fallen asleep, she realized that she loved him more than anything she had ever loved before. And knowing that he had budding feelings for her made her the happiest she had ever been.

As she laid her head down and closed her eyes, she felt so safe, and she felt at peace. After hearing Kevin's light snoring she smiled as she fell asleep, wondering what the next few days would hold in store.

 **A/N:Wow. A lot has happened this time, and it looks like those two finally got together. Something's also brewing with the soldiers, just what are they planning? Keep on reading folks!**

 **We're** **coming up on the latest chapter, so please leave some reviews, I'd love to hear more feedback.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fun times

**A/N: Well here we go with the obligatory lemon chapter. This is the first lemon I've ever written and it's pretty embarrassing but I guess I'll post it anyway:) hope you enjoy** **all non-human characters belong to Hasbro**

Meanwhile, in a camp not too far from canterlot.

"Alright men, a few days from now we will be green for plan b. the rest of us will need to be in tip top shape, I don't want anymore fuck ups, understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

The next morning, Luna woke to the sun shining on her face. As she opened her eyes, they slowly focused on Kevin, the love of her life, and now her boyfriend.

She smiled as she readjusted to fall back asleep, but when she moved her hind leg, she felt her beloved's...situation.

She looked up at his face and saw that he was still asleep. Turning her attention back, she gently stroked his morning glory through his pants, finding out that he was actually quite large. Not too big, but definitely not small.

She stroked it again and heard Kevin breathe a deep, guttural moan, which was quite sexy.

She used her magic to gently lift the waistband just enough to fit her hoof under his boxers. When she touched his penis, he shot up and caught her feeling him up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice barely awake, and making Luna all the more wanting not to wait before they took their relationship further.

Luna found herself unable to answer as her cheeks began to feel like lava.

Kevin then began to smile the warmest and most loving smile she had ever seen, immediately intensifying her blush.

"Well, we should still wait a little while before we go all the way, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun." He said.

He then reached down and pulled both his pants and boxers off, becoming fully nude with Luna laying against him.

"Go ahead and do what you were doing." He said.

Luna then began to stroke Kevin's penis again, earning her small deep hums of satisfaction from him.

She kept stroking for a while, and then she started to wonder what it tasted like. So she leaned her head down and slowly licked from the bottom, all the way up to the tip. This caused a sharp inhale from Kevin, then she heard him moan out loud, albeit he wasn't loud at all, she still heard him.

She really liked the way it tasted, somewhat salty, and somewhat sweet at the same time. Judging from the reaction from the lick, she decided to take the whole thing into her mouth.

She licked the tip a couple more times before she took the tip into her mouth and suckled on it.

This got her a louder moan from Kevin as he placed his hand on her head, gently pushing her down. She went down, taking in as much as she could. She got almost down to the base before it touched the back of her throat, but, having been alive for so long, she had just naturally learned to control her gag reflex, so she didn't gag.

Kevin then began to pull her head back up. Luna then caught on to what he wanted, and began slowly bobbing her head up and down. She then began to use her tongue as well, causing him to moan even more.

Kevin tried to push her hair back, but every time he did, it would fall back over her face. Luna noticed this and came back up, using her magic to make a hair tie appear, using it to pull her hair into a...ponytail.

Nonetheless, Kevin thought it looked quite sexy, but he still preferred it down and flowing.

Luna then went back to her service, and Kevin was able to watch her face.

Soon he started to feel a pressure in his penis, a pressure that he was ashamedly familiar with.

"Luna, I'm gonna cum." He moaned.

That made Luna move a little faster, not even thinking about letting her beloved's seed go anywhere but inside her.

After a few seconds Kevin's legs twitched a little as he grabbed Luna's hair quite roughly, but Luna kinda liked the slight pain, it turned her on.

Then Kevin ejaculated into Luna's mouth, Luna not even flinching. When he was done, Luna pulled her head up and swallowed his cum, and she loved how it tasted.

They then both sat there and looked at each other for a while. Then Kevin smiled at her again.

"It's your turn." Was all he said before he grabbed her by the butt and flipped over to where she was now on her back.

Kevin then backed up a little to take in just how sexy Luna was. Luna blushed and looked away, Kevin was the first person to ever look at her with lust, and love in their eyes.

Then Luna felt a hand rubbing her arousal, causing her to moan significantly louder than Kevin had been.

He liked her moan, it was like music to his ears. He wanted to hear her moan louder, he wanted her to scream in pure ecstasy.

Luna was so wrapped up in the gentle circles of his hand, when he stuck a finger into her, it caught her by surprise, and caused her to moan even louder.

Then he stuck another finger in, and began to pump them in and out of Luna's pussy, making her moan yet louder.

"Oh, yes, don't stop." Luna moaned.

She soon stopped feeling the pumping and looked down to see why he stopped. She was shocked to see his face right in front of her pussy. He then began to lick her clit, this caused her to throw her head back and close her eyes, almost screaming in pleasure.

Luna thought that this couldn't possibly feel any better than this. But then he stuck his tongue into her pussy and began rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Luna began to twitch and moan his name very loudly.

"Ahh, that feels so good, please don't stop!"

Kevin smiled as he complied.

"I'm gonna cum!" Luna moaned.

Soon her body began to shake and she experienced her first orgasm. She came into Kevin's mouth and he swallowed her sweet nectar.

She soon came off of her orgasm and laid there, panting. Kevin crawled up next to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"That was amazing." Luna panted.

"I wish it hadn't ended so soon." Kevin said.

Luna smiled, now knowing it would be impossible to wait before they went farther.

"It doesn't have to end so soon." Luna said lustfully.

"Don't you want to wait for that?" Kevin asked.

"Not anymore" she replied.

Luna then laid on her back and spread her hind legs, beckoning Kevin to get on top of her. He obeyed and hovered over her, lining himself up with her opening. Luna shook her head to tell him to go ahead, and he entered her tight pussy.

They both moaned, Luna much louder than Kevin, and soon he encountered her innocence. He looked at Luna as if to make sure, and she just used her hind legs to push him through her wall, which caused much more pain than she anticipated, making her hiss in pain.

After a while Luna pulled her hind legs off of Kevin, letting him know that she was ready for him.

Kevin then began to slowly pull almost all the way out, then pushing back in. This caused Luna to moan much louder than she was before.

"Oh Kevin, Please do it faster!" Luna moaned.

Kevin complied with her wish and began to pump faster. Luna began to writhe in pure pleasure.

She looked up at Kevin with half lidded eyes, and her tongue slightly out of her mouth, panting and moaning loudly. This was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt.

After a few minutes of their love making, Luna began to feel that same earlier pressure.

"I'm gonna cum Kevin, please don't stop!" She moaned.

"I'm coming too Luna." Kevin said.

After a few more pumps, they both came at the same time, and during that exact moment, a magic seal bound their souls together, but neither of them noticed.

After they both rode out the last of their orgasm, they laid down and began cuddling, with Kevin still inside of Luna.

"Will you umm.." Kevin began.

"No, we're two different species, so I won't get pregnant, and when my sister finds the transformation scroll, I'll be able to make myself look like a human female, but I still won't get pregnant." Luna explained.

"Oh, I guess that's good." Kevin said.

"Would you like to go out for the day?" Luna asked.

" Yeah sure." Kevin replied.

They later went out to a bowling alley and bowled for hours, time slipping by as the laughed and joked around. Luna got really competitive during their first game but after Kevin was soundly beaten it became more for fun.

Once they noticed that it was time for dinner they went to a very fancy restaurant and ate together. Many of the patrons(mainly males) were glaring daggers at Kevin for being with the beautiful princess Luna. But the new couple paid them no mind.

Soon after they were back in Luna's room. They had decided to share a room and so Kevin moved all his stuff into Luna's room, which was much larger than Kevin's was.

Luna was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, and Kevin was laying in bed, completely nude.

Luna then walked out of the bathroom and towards the veranda to raise the moon. Kevin then noticed that she was wearing white nylons.

After she finished she turned towards Kevin and smiled, swaying her hips as she walked to the bed. She then got under the covers, and straddled Kevin, grinding on his semi-hard penis.

She then slid herself onto Kevin's penis, moaning loudly as she took the entire length into her. She then smiled at Kevin as she began to bounce up and down on his penis, moaning loudly.

Kevin flung the covers to the side so he could see her fully. He began to touch her with his hands, first he began rubbing the soft nylon socks on her legs, then he moved down to her butt and began to squeeze and play with it.

"Has anyone ever told you that your butt is divine?" Kevin breathed out, making Luna bite her lip and shake her head no.

Kevin smiled as he smacked her butt, making her gasp.

"Do you like that?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, I like it, please spank me while I ride you." Luna moaned.

Kevin complied and began to spank her, making her moan loudly each time he did. He then grabbed both sides and squeezed hard as he leaned up and began to kiss and bite her neck, making her moan louder.

They soon came and stopped moving. Luna got off of his penis and laid down with her legs draped over him, and her head resting on his chest. Kevin then grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them.

"I love you, Luna." Kevin said.

"I, I love you too, Kevin." Luna said.

Kevin pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. Then he pulled her close and they fell asleep.

"The castle's only a few clicks further up sarg."

"Good, the sooner we get this done, the better."

During the night, about 1,000 soldiers made their way towards canterlot castle; using the darkness to their advantage.

"It's a good thing we have all these guys to back us up."

Among the 1,000 soldiers was about 20 or so advanced soldiers. These men were part of an experimental treatment to create soldiers powerful enough to take down the boy.

These were the first twenty and were only the first in creating the new base soldiers. All of them were already grown at an abnormal rate.

"Alright men, set the charges, we're gonna bust the shit outta this castle."

BOOM!!

 **A/N: Oh no, a cliffhanger ending? We may get to see Kevin use some of that power I've been telling you guys about, but that'll have to wait till next time. Please give me more reviews, I'd love to hear what you guys think. This is the last of the pre-written chapters, the next one was written a year after this one was, and right now I'm trying to break through writer's block on how to fill in the time before these two love birds make their journey to earth, until then, I hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks for sticking through the story so far. I still find my old chapters cringy but I think I've gotten a lot better over the years. Stay tuned. See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: A fight to remember

**A/N: Here we are with an action chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, upload times will probably be a lot longer from now on because I've exhausted all my pre-written chapters.** **All non-human characters belong to Hasbro.**

Kevin sat quickly upright in bed, waking Luna after her head was flung off his chest. She looked at him groggily.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked him.

Kevin barely paid attention to what she said, his mind and body were racing with adrenaline. After he collected himself a bit, he turned to her and smiled.

"Nothing I can't take care of." He said. "But you may wanna put on something more appropriate first."

Luna looked down and remembered that she was still in her bedroom attire. She blushed and got out of bed, taking it off and donning her royal clothing.

Kevin then turned towards the door and made his way to the front gate.

'These ponies have probably never heard of C-4, so there's most likely a large amount of damage.' He thought to himself as he walked.

He then reached his hand up to the top of his head; and grabbed his mask as it appeared, pulling it down over his face.

After, he reached up and pulled Deathcalibur from his back, and then drew it from its sheath. After drawing it, he dropped the sheath on the ground, where it burst into black smoke and disappeared.

Once he was outside, he saw that there was practically an entire army of them. He sighed and turned towards Luna as Celestia appeared beside her.

"You girls might wanna stay back, this is gonna get really messy." He said, turning back towards the men.

The two rulers just looked at each other wondering what he was going to do, surely he couldn't take on all of these men by himself.

"I bet you two think that you've seen the extent of my power huh?" He said over his shoulder. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked.

Kevin smiled and got into a fighting stance.

"Now drown them in blood," he said, a demonic echo heard clearly in his voice. "Deathcalibur!"

Suddenly, a small crater was punched into the ground under Kevin's feet by an unknown force. Wind whipped anything loose around him as a dark red flash blinded everyone.

After it went away Kevin stood in the middle of the crater, holding a smaller, one handed sword in his right hand. The entire sword was black except for at the edge, where there was a half inch wide hollow grind to the edge. The sword itself was thin and came to a menacing looking point.

The princesses heard a hissing sound as the mask burned itself onto Kevin's face. It then split in two along the line between the teeth. They saw him breathing hard and when he spoke it was as if the mask had become his face.

"Now just stay there girls, this'll only take a moment."

Kevin smiled and crouched slightly; before disappearing from view, a puff of dust flying back and the crater being forced deeper.

Suddenly the men were starting to drop, their bodies gushing blood. The courtyard of the castle began to flood over in nothing but blood.

The princesses took off into the air, to get away from the blood. They were both trying to figure out how a young man like Kevin could be so powerful.

Just as the 980th one fell to the ground, Kevin reappeared in front of Luna and Celestia.

Then, 20 men came walking out of the shadows, each one drawing a double edged longsword. Kevin could feel the power of the weapons pulsating the air itself; but, it wasn't just the weapons that were powerful, so too were their wielders.

Kevin ran at one at top speed, but was stopped short when one of the other 19 suddenly appeared beside him, his sword drawn back to strike. Kevin yelled as his arm was slashed, and when his back struck the wall, creating a large hole in it.

The princesses gasped and began to make a move to help him, when he burst through the hole and quickly dashed towards the man that cut him.

He got close and charged Deathcalibur with fire and lightning to put incredible power behind his strike. He made contact this time, and cut the man in half.

The other men began laughing as another one charged Kevin, seemingly much faster this time. Kevin saw it coming and turned quickly, stabbing the man in the head down to the hilt.he pulled the sword out and stepped back as the body fell forward.

The men began to laugh again, and it was starting to annoy Kevin. He pulled Deathcalibur back as it began to surge with fire and lightning.

"Phoenix burst!" Kevin yelled as he swung, sending a large blast wave through three more men, killing them, before suddenly coming to a stop. Then it was whipped to the side, a man standing with his bare hand outstretched. Kevin was genuinely surprised.

"It seems your most powerful attack has been stopped." The man said.

"What are you? Why are you so powerful?" Kevin asked.

The man laughed again. "We are created in sets of twenty for a reason boy. We share the same power, and every time one of us dies, the rest of us gain their power in addition to our own."

"What?" Kevin asked, concerned, and angered.

"Since you have killed off about five or so of us, the rest are more than powerful enough to kill you." The man answered.

Then he disappeared from Kevin's sight. Kevin looked all around, frantically trying to pinpoint his location. The man then reappeared behind him and slashed Kevin across his back, making him wince in pain, before kicking him across the courtyard.

Kevin stood up and smiled at the man.

"Did you not realize that I was holding back?" Kevin asked the man.

The man just got into a defensive stance and held it. Kevin smiled wider and his body was engulfed in flames and electricity as he dashed across the courtyard, so fast that he broke the sound barrier.

In less than a second all but three of the men fell to the ground, dead, and gushing blood.

Kevin then stopped for a second, out of breath, and the second he stopped one of the remaining three appeared in front of him and grabbed his face, slamming him into the ground. Kevin yelled and put his hand on the man's face, using his fire to melt it.

The man screamed in pain before slowly dying. The other two were charging Kevin, when they heard him speak.

"Now break them, Deathcalibur!"

Suddenly a shock wave was sent in every direction, along with a bright flash.

After it went away Kevin stood holding a huge sword with a very wide two edged blade. Though it had two edges, it still held the shape of a katana. It had a long cloth-wrapped handle with a ring at the bottom. The entire sword was black, and the cloth from the handle was wrapped around Kevin's arm.

The princesses saw that claws grew out from his fingers and toes. And his skin turned black, his blood vessels pulsating a dark red color still visible under the pitch black of his skin.

Then Kevin threw his blade at one of the remaining two, cutting him in half, then used the cloth to pull it back.

The last one looked afraid, so afraid that he dropped his sword.

"Oh, poor thing." Kevin said, his voice having a deep and demonic sound. "Now, you will rot in hell with the rest of your squad… Captain."

The man with a captain's uniform on fell to his knees, his head hung low.

Then Kevin raised his sword up, and brought it down on the man's head, cleaving the entire body in half. Deathcalibur then began to glow again as it shifted back to its original form. Kevin held out his left hand and summoned the sheath, then put Deathcalibur away on his back, where it disappeared.

The princesses looked on in amazement, and slight fear. No matter how powerful he is, he's still a kind person at heart. Right?

Kevin then conjured the cleansing fire to clean everything up. It left nothing at all of the battle that had taken place. Only the holes in the wall and large crater in the ground were left of it.

He looked at Luna and Celestia, and saw that they both appeared afraid of him. But only slightly. They then hovered down to him.

"That was crazy!" Celestia exclaimed.

Kevin took his mask off and smiled.

"I could've killed the other two with the short sword, but I wanted the scientists to see that I'm even more powerful than they thought." He said.

Suddenly, Kevin's pores began to bleed as he dropped to his hands and knees and coughed up blood.

"Kevin!" Luna exclaimed as she rushed to his side.

He put a hand up to stop her and turned to look at her.

"Don't worry, this always happens, I'll be fine once I get some rest. I may be extremely powerful, but it's very taxing on my body. The mask changes my body to allow me to use more and more of my reserves, but it's very painful when it does, and switching back is even worse." Kevin said.

"Well then let me help you to our room." Luna said.

Kevin stood up and leaned against Luna as they walked to their room with Celestia following behind them. Once they got there Kevin laid in the bed and immediately fell asleep.

"Sister, will you come with me to the spell room?" Celestia asked.

Luna nodded and followed her sister. Once they got there Celestia stopped and turned to face her sister.

"I have good news and bad news, the good news is that I found both spells, the bad news though." Celestia said, pulling out two scrolls with her magic. "The bad news is that the only form changing spell I could find is permanent, if you use it to become human you will never again be a pony. I just wanted you to know."

Luna was wide eyed. She looked down in thought and made her decision, looking back up with determination and resolve in her eyes.

"I'll do it then." She said.

"Very well, we mustn't waste time, it takes a while to do it, and you should get acclimated to your body before beginning your journey." Celestia said.

Luna nodded as she took the scroll and set to work.

 **A/N: Oh boy, now we've seen some of Kevin's power. But if you remember, we still have more to see. And it looks as if we might see a big change in Luna next chapter as well.** **What did you guys think of this one? I'm best at writing dialogue and intense action scenes, I may watch too much anime. And before you ask, yes, it is heavily influenced by bleach. Anyways, this one was finished yesterday and I was on a roll so I started the next chapter as well. If there's any constructive criticism for the action stuff please help me out, fighting is gonna be a major part of the second half.** **Anyways, thanks for reading. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10: The change

**A/N: Hey guys, this took a bit for me to write, kinda not very good at writing filler stuff. There's gonna be some filler for the next few chapters so yeah...** **All non-human characters are properties of Hasbro.**

Kevin woke to the sun shining in his eyes, but he was still exhausted so he decided to sleep in. As he made a move to shift into a more comfortable position, he noticed a body on his right side.

His eyes still closed, he smiled as he wrapped his arms around his beautiful princess.

'Wait, what?' Kevin thought.

What he touched was not soft and furry, it was smooth, silky, almost like human skin.

His eyes flew open and he saw a beautiful woman lying next to him. Her skin had a darker tan than his. And her hair was dark blue and had little white sparkles in it. All he could see was her face, but he could feel that she was completely nude.

She opened her eyes and saw Kevin with a stunned look on his blushing face.

"Oh, you're awake." She said.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked.

"Oh come on babe, you don't recognize me at all?" She asked. Sitting up on her knees, the covers falling off of her, revealing the rest of her body. She was slender and had an athletic build, she looked to have about d-cup sized breasts.

Kevin shook his head, blushing harder as he couldn't do anything but stare.

She giggled as she moved to straddle him. She noticed his hardened cock and blushed a little, glad that he found her attractive.

"Who is it that raises the moon here?" She asked.

Kevin's eyes grew wide when she said this.

"Luna?" He breathed.

"Correct." Luna said, smiling.

Kevin tentatively reached his hands up and caressed her skin, making her blush.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"Celestia found the spell that allows one to change their appearance, and I performed it last night. But there is a catch, it's permanent, I'll never again be able to change back." She answered.

"Well, I guess I don't mind this, you're still very sexy." He said, reaching down to her ass and squeezing it.

Luna blushed as she reached for his shirt and took it off him while he took off his pants.

Luna smiled as she lowered herself onto Kevin's penis, letting out a moan as it slid into her.

"How about we give it a test run?" She said, beginning to bounce up and down.

Kevin sat up and began to suck on her nipple, raising his hand to massage her other breast.

"Mmm, That feels nice." Luna moaned.

Kevin smiled as he moved to her neck, the spot he knew she liked.

She moaned louder as he sucked on her neck. His hands gravitated towards her ass as he squeezed and slapped it.

"Oh baby, you're gonna make cum." Luna moaned.

Kevin then flipped around so that she was on bottom. He then began to thrust in and out quickly, making Luna moan.

He leaned down and suckled on her tender breast before looking into her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Oh baby I'm cumming!" Luna screamed.

"Yeah, me too." Kevin grunted before they both let go, cumming at the same time.

Kevin then fell to the side and looked into Luna's eyes.

"You know, I think that your eyes are the only thing that hasn't changed, they're still so beautiful."

Luna blushed and smiled at him before leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you so much Kevin." Luna said.

"I love you too, my princess."

Later on they decided to shower together. Kevin was teaching Luna how to walk and she practiced keeping her balance as best she could. After only an hour, she was walking with no help.

"I should teach you how to fight in your new body, but first we should get you some clothes." Kevin said.

"oh, yeah." Luna said, blushing.

"Here, you can wear some of my clothes while we go to see Rarity, I'm sure she'll be happy to make clothes for you." Kevin said.

 **Later**

Kevin decided to fly to ponyville while carrying Luna. Once they got there, Kevin made his way to Rarity's boutique, landing in front of the door. He put Luna down and knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" They heard from inside.

Kevin opened the door and saw Rarity working on a pony outfit. She turned to see who had entered and smiled, she had had her eyes on him since the moment they met. But her smile dropped a little when she saw the beautiful woman walk in after him.

"Hello there darling, who is this pretty young human you brought with you?" Rarity asked.

"Well, you may not believe me, but this is actually princess Luna." Kevin replied.

Rarity's eyes widened as she quickly bowed towards Luna.

"Please forgive my rudeness your highness, I didn't know it was you!" Rarity said in a panic.

"Please miss Rarity, don't be so formal. I'm only here for some clothes." Luna said.

"I'd be honored to make clothing for a princess." Rarity said.

"I'll leave you girls to it then, I'm just gonna wait outside." Kevin said, leaving.

"Alright, but don't go too far darling, I shan't take more than a few hours." Rarity said.

After Kevin left Rarity turned to Luna.

"So, you two are dating then?" Rarity asked.

"Well, yes, we've only been together for like a week." Luna answered.

"Well, have you two...you know, had sex?" Rarity asked.

"Uhh," Luna said, blushing, "that's private!"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, just a little curious what it's like with a human." Rarity said.

"Well if you must know it was very good, now can we get on with making clothes, please?" Luna answered her, still embarrassed at the question.

"Alright then, what would you like me to make for you?" Rarity asked.

Luna put her hand to her chin and thought for a bit. She wouldn't mind having the same clothes as Kevin when they went to his world.

She smiled when she looked at Rarity.

"I know exactly what I want."

 **A/N: Oh nooooo, not another cliffhanger(or whatever you'd call that). Anyways, there's gonna be a bit of downtime for now, but things will pick up again soon. Also this will more than likely be the last lemon, so, sorry if you want more, but I'm not really good at writing them. Anyways, we'll get to see what Kevin's doing next time, stay tuned.**


End file.
